falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Vial (Audio Files)
Vial, introduced in Audio Log #009, is the corrupt corporate proxy for Green-Med Pharmaceuticals. He \ became the head of Ponyville Hospital following the buyout by Green-Med. Vial is the primary antagonist of the wartime portion of Unscrewed Audio Files. |sex = stallion|statusintro = Alive|fullname = |faction = Green-Med Pharmaceuticals, Ponyville Hospital|family = unknown, but has ties to MWT sponsored industries|statuscurrent = }} History Before the War unknown. During the War When Ponyville Hospital was going bankrupt following the MoP taking control over heath care in Equestria, he visited one of the doctors to propose a way to save the hospital. Dr. Cortex refused, but Vial went above his head to the hospital's board and bought out the hospital on behalf of Green-Med Pharmaceuticals. He then restructured the hospital into strictly a mental hospital. He then began to illegally test new MoP drugs on the patients that he viewed as no more than lab rats. Eventually he scored a contract with the MoA, MWT, and MAS to develop and test new combat drugs. The tests were preformed on the percents leading to some deaths. His biggest problem was the moral compass of Dr. Cortex who hired a PI to investigate him. He did away with the PI and blackmailed Dr. Cortex into compliance with his knowledge of the Bedside Manner Scandal. Though when patients died Cortex once again treated to expose everything, Vail was forced to fraudulently admit the doctor to the hospital. He then had Luna's Tears tested on Dr. Cortex, apparently silencing him for good. He then goes to Canterlot on business, but is really hired to kill Applejack. Though the attempt is unsuccessful. With Dr. Cortex gone Vial was free to test a mega dose of Celestia's Tears on Screwloose since he had also fraudulently become the acting physician for her case. When Screwy miraculously survived he had her brain tested and found a hormone chemically similar to a Green-Med failed drug called Cortexaphan. vial chooses to call the hormone Cortexamine. He is almost shut down when Pinkie Pie barges in, but due to the pink mare exposing her drug use, Vial was able to blackmail the MoM into staying out of his work. Late one night SteelHooves arrives at the hospital angry about Vial's role in AJ's accident. . SteelHooves then beats Vial to the brink of death. He is only saved by Cortexamine and transferred to Project Steelpony to be outfitted with live saving, but painfully uncomfortable, cybernetics. After the War He survived the fall of Canterlot and became a Cortexaphan Canterlot Ghoul, though is mildly unhinged. He then saw Screwloose emerge from her cell and set up some of the horrors she would endure in her quest, namely finding Bedside Manner as a ghoul and telling him of Screwloose's arrival. He then stole the list of Stable 1 residents from the MWT hub and waited in Green-Med Pharmaceuticals Manufacturing Plant. When Screwy finally confronts him he tells her messing with her is fun and he has deemed her worthy to rule the new equestria with him. when she refuses he decides to return her to her dog-like state via explosives. He is presumed dead following a generator explosion that destroyed the entire Industrial district. Category:Characters (Audio Files) Category:Antagonists (Audio Files) Category:Wartime Characters (Audio Files) Category:Unicorns Category:Unscrewed Audio Files Category:Audio Files Series Category:Ghouls Category:Cyborgs Category:Cortexaphan Ghouls (Audio Files) Category:Wasteland Characters (Audio Files) Category:Calzone Crime Family (Audio Files)